kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jun Fukuzoe
is the Vice President of Hiden Intelligence.https://www.heroshock.com/?p=44992 History He is the Vice President of Hiden Intelligence. He is an excellent person but always seems to find himself in second place. After the death of the former president, he believes he will be the next CEO, but is shocked to find the new CEO is Aruto. Since then, he sees Aruto as an obstacle in his path. While he secretly wishes that the new CEO will fail at his responsibilities, he does take pride in the company's days of success. One of his more reprehensible acts was his efforts to keep Hiden's image from being tarnished by shutting down all of the non-infected Humagears in a hospital to prevent a further outbreak and keep the shareholders and investors happy to keep the company's stock up. The downside to this is that hundreds of people would possibly die due to the hospitals being short on human medical staff, which he saw as a necessary evil to keep the company's reputation of its products afloat after the media's opinion became negative towards Humagears. Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation Due to the time alterations caused by Time Jacker Finis, Fukuzoe and Yamashita witnessed the apparent murder of Korenosuke Hiden by Will, who transforms into Another Zero-One before they eventually escaped from Hiden Intelligence HQ. Personality With an inferiority complex, he sees Aruto as nothing but an incompetent CEO and wishes Aruto would fail. Despite so, he does indeed take great pride in the company's success and letting Aruto do his job if it also benefits him and Hiden Intelligence in general, and will go through any lengths to do so, such as participating in a TV Drama production to restore Hiden Intelligence's good name. His dedication to restoring Hiden's name is a double-edged sword for him as he authorized the shut-down of the HumaGears of a recently attacked hospital courtesy of MetsubouJinrai.net, despite well-knowing that doing so will put countless lives at risk. This shows that Jun does not care about the well-being of others in the slightest, but only about restoring Hiden's tarnished name, and will do anything to do so - even if said actions are less than morally right. It was also revealed that since Jun is fully aware that as Hiden Intelligence was one of the many companies who created HumaGears, he is persistently covering up anything relating to the Daybreak Town Incident in order to maintain Hiden Intelligence's good name in the public, especially from Aruto. Despite Jun's less-than-admirable traits, he is a reasonable man who knows to give recognition to others when it is due, such as with Aruto when the entire board of directors of Hiden Intelligence praised the young President for his actions as Zero-One. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jun Fukuzoe is portrayed by . Notes *In Episode 13, one of the police mispronounces Jun's last name, calling him "Makizoe" instead of "Fukuzoe". This is a reference to Jun's actor, Kazuya Kojima, who is part of a comedy duo with actor Ken Watabe, in which the former's most well-known gag is the constant comedic mispronunciation of his last name. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Is AI The Enemy? Allies? **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef **Episode 4: I Saw The Bus Guide! Anna's Truth References Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Hiden Intelligence